


Texts From Lilycove

by Sugarstep



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, Dirty Talk, Friendship, Gen, Give Julian His Own Phone, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Pokephilia, Romance, Sex Talk, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarstep/pseuds/Sugarstep
Summary: katiejewelhas added you to 'Poképhiles Anonymous'.Do you ever wonder what the employees ofLilycove's New Breeding Servicetalk about in their free time? Well, now you have the chance to read through some of their chat logs! Knowing them, a lot of the topics will be sexually charged, so keep this whole thing a secret, okay?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just wanna note that nothing in here will be very serious or related to the overall plot. This is more of a fun side-project that I can make on my phone, when things get too busy for me to seriously work on the main story. I just wanted to explore more of the characters in a way that doesn't involve slaving over and editing a new chapter for weeks on end. So, yeah, if you can't get behind this type of content, you won't be missing much! Otherwise, enjoy this weird concept I devised after having my computer fucking explode.

* * *

**HannahSolo** : Why is this chat so dead now? The last message was from the orgy, and that was like a week ago

 **alex_campbell** : I'm literally lying next to you, that's why

 **HannahSolo** : Really? You've been so quiet that I nearly forgot you were here

 **HannahSolo** : Shooting jizz all over my clean fucking sheets must have tired you out

 **alex_campbell** : Wow, brutal

 **alex_campbell** : Most of it was from Wren, and you can't really blame him

 **HannahSolo** : Next time it happens, you're both sleeping on the couch

 **HannahSolo** : I'm serious

 **HannahSolo** : Anyway, I meant Brandon and Katie. They've been super shy ever since you joined. Usually, they cant stop gushing over celebs and gym leaders

 **katiejewel** : we were just scared that alex would be creeped out by all the talk of us wanting to fuck brawly and his team

 **alex_campbell** : Uhhh

 **alex_campbell** : What have I ever done at the ranch to make you think like that?

 **HannahSolo** : We've had to tiptoe around normies in the past, so I sorta get it

 **katiejewel** : trust me, better safe than sorry

 **katiejewel** : i got fired from my first job cuz i dropped too many hints about pokephilia and people complained

 **alex_campbell** : Yeah okay, that fucking sucks

 **katiejewel** : its fine, was just a staryubucks. julian cared more about that job than i did lol

 **alex_campbell** : Bet he makes a mean frappé

 **katiejewel** : but now that it's been brought up, let's see if you have good taste or not

 **katiejewel** : @ **Shock &Awe** | get in here, we're doing the thing

 **Shock &Awe**: Already been lurking!

 **HannahSolo** : Of course you have

 **alex_campbell** : Oh wait, so is this is like a proper interrogation or something?

 **Shock &Awe**: Interrogation sounds so harsh! We treat it more like a game these days.

 **katiejewel** : alright, first question

 **katiejewel** : fuck, marry, kill

 **katiejewel** : roxanne, flannery, winona

 **Shock &Awe**: Starting with the girls. Booooo!

 **HannahSolo** : He looks deep in thought

 **HannahSolo** : Fingers aren't typing

 **HannahSolo** : Just threw a pillow at me

 **katiejewel** : tbh it is a tough one, lets give him some time to sort it out

 **alex_campbell** : okay, the easy one is fucking Flannery because she's clearly a bombshell

 **katiejewel** : yup, but c'mon, who's on the chopping block

 **alex_campbell** : Roxanne, I think

 **alex_campbell** : Hannah just audibly gasped

 **katiejewel** : well, you're the first person we've met who prefers winona i think

 **alex_campbell** : She's cute when she's not wearing that dumb leader outfit

 **HannahSolo** : Cuter than a woman in schoolgirl cosplay though? Actual madness

 **alex_campbell** : Roxanne seems way too serious in her interviews, and if we had to be married, I don't think we'd get along well

 **alex_campbell** : Plus, I could always get Winona to wear a schoolgirl outfit and it'd basically be the same. Her hair is cool too

 **HannahSolo** : You just want to let Eloise play with her Altaria, don't you?

 **alex_campbell** : So what if I do?

 **HannahSolo** : You're not allowed to think about wholesome things in this chat

 **katiejewel** : personally, i'd marry flannery just to get amazing sex whenever i wanted

 **katiejewel** : but whatevs, you still pass this part

 **HannahSolo** : Feisty women scare him, and he'd be safer with a one night stand

 **alex_campbell** : Kinda yeah, from what i've heard Flannery can just explode on people

 **HannahSolo** : Nah, that's mostly an act for the cameras. We used to hang around a bit, back when we were in the same tournaments. She would get blazed with Brawly in the apartment next to mines and I'd hear them fuck through the walls until the next morning

 **alex_campbell** : holy shit

 **katiejewel** : they're still together, right?

 **HannahSolo** : Yeah, I can't wait for them to have the most genetically perfect babies

 **alex_campbell** : Feel like we're getting a little off topic here

 **Shock &Awe**: Can we move on to a guy question before I die of boredom?

 **katiejewel** : yknow we only ever see this type of sass from you over messenger

 **katiejewel** : but okay fine

 **katiejewel** : would you rather be fucked by brawly's machamp or wallace's milotic

 **Shock &Awe**: That's more like it!

 **alex_campbell** : Gonna have to go with the Machamp I think

 **alex_campbell** : Even if I am somewhat curious as to what sex with a male Milotic would be like, Evienne already satisfied my desire for slippery water noodles

 **katiejewel** : you really think about these in the most logical way don't you

 **HannahSolo** : I think he just really wants to be held apart by four, strong arms while a twelve-inch cock reshapes his guts

 **HannahSolo** : Until he can't walk anymore

 **alex_campbell** : Thanks for that image

 **HannahSolo** : Although, from the copious amounts of porn that I've seen, I can tell you that male Milotics have a firehose for a cock

 **alex_campbell** : I hate that I already know which one you'd prefer

 **alex_campbell** : Have any of you actually had a Machamp before? I know they're really rare

 **Shock &Awe**: Closest we've ever gotten is a Machop that stayed at the ranch for a while. Little rascal gave Julian a run for his money.

 **HannahSolo** : Oh yeah, I remember him

 **HannahSolo** : He was super into fisting, and his hands were small enough that he could get both of them inside at the same time

 **alex_campbell** : A couple weeks ago and that sentence might have sent me into a coma

 **katiejewel** : julian wants me to say that being compared to a machop hurt his feelings

 **HannahSolo** : What feelings?

 **Shock &Awe**: I just meant in terms of stamina, mostly. He would run through us a few times every day! A lot of fighting types are like that.

 **katiejewel** : a good sign of a pokemon's skill is if he can even get brandon to be a bottom

 **katiejewel** : also julian forgives you

 **alex_campbell** : Just googled some Milotic porn and holy shit she's right

 **HannahSolo** : Told you

 **HannahSolo** : Wanna change your answer?

 **alex_campbell** : Unlike you, the thought of that thing inside me elicits fear instead of arousal

 **HannahSolo** : Actually just a straight up lie, we legit watched as Wisteria gave you a colonoscopy a few hours ago. If I yelled into your ass there's a good chance it would echo

 **alex_campbell** : How do you even come up with this stuff?

 **HannahSolo** : I note them down in my phone when i think of them

 **HannahSolo** : That last bit was copy pasted

 **katiejewel** : aside from hannah, we agree with you on all the machamp stuff

 **katiejewel** : he's sort of turned into a dream pick for us and is the reason we worship brawly a lot lmao

 **Shock &Awe**: We'll get to be with a Machamp eventually. Even if it takes ten more years!

 **alex_campbell** : Your optimism is inspiring

 **katiejewel** : okay, last question for now cuz julian is trying to get into my panties

 **HannahSolo** : Not even a chastity belt could keep him out

 **katiejewel** : outside of hoenn, what other leaders would you wanna fuck?

 **alex_campbell** : The only one that stands out is Morty from the Johto League. He was like the first guy that I was really attracted to, and I've been fantasizing about ghost types a lot

 **katiejewel** : ooo good choice

 **Shock &Awe**: I've never really given him much thought, but he is handsome. Maybe you can bond over having similar, messy hairstyles!

 **HannahSolo** : Let's get him a headband too

 **alex_campbell** : Gonna choose to ignore that

 **alex_campbell** : What does sex with a ghost type even feel like anyway?

 **HannahSolo** : Depends on the species, but a lot of the pure ghosts aren't good for physical stuff. My tattoo artist has a Duskull and he told me its like sticking your dick into cold jelly

 **HannahSolo** : They're used for a lot of niche interests though, since they're not really alive. There's this one famous video of a Haunter who phases inside a girl and tonguefucks her from the inside. It lasts for like a whole hour since he doesn't need to breathe

 **katiejewel** : oh yeah i love that video

 **alex_campbell** : So it's better to get fucked by one than to fuck one?

 **HannahSolo** : Like I said, it depends. Mimikyus apparently feel amazing under their disguise, once they work up the courage to allow some lucky dude's penis to poke around under there

 **HannahSolo** : Can't help but imagine it to be like training a cute, sentient fleshlight

 **alex_campbell** : Fuck, now I really wanna know what it's like

 **Shock &Awe**: Keep working at the ranch for long enough and you eventually will!

 **HannahSolo** : Wanna let you all know that Alex is hiding a huge boner under the bedsheets

 **alex_campbell** : Only because you keep whispering dirty things into my ear

 **Shock &Awe**: Careful, you don't wanna wake everyone up and have another orgy on your hands.

 **Shock &Awe**: Or... well, maybe you do.

 **katiejewel** : seems to me like a good time to stop with the questions for now then

 **katiejewel** : your answers were great so you're officially cool enough to stay in this chat

 **Shock &Awe**: Yeah, I agree!

 **katiejewel** : julian finally got me naked, so ttyl

 **alex_campbell** : A lot of our conversations are gonna end like this, aren't they?

 **HannahSolo** : Most of them end with nude photos, actually

 **Shock &Awe**: Hey, there will finally be a guy that appreciates the ones that you two send.

 **alex_campbell** : I'll do more than appreciate them, no doubt

 **Shock &Awe**: Alright, I have to give Zack some love before he throws a tantrum. Glad to have you in this chat now, Alex. See you tomorrow! I'll be there in the afternoon with the truck.

 **HannahSolo** : Sorry, his hands are a bit full at the moment

 **HannahSolo** : But I'll pass that along

* * *


	2. Fake Jewels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit of a birthday gift to myself, since banter between Hannah and Julian always makes me happy. Progress on the main fic is slow, but hopefully I can get one more chapter out before the new year. <3

* * *

**katiejewel** : wassup fuckers 

**katiejewel** : guess who stole katie's phone while she's doing laundry 

**HannahSolo** : Leilana, is that you? How'd you learn how to type without any hands? 

**katiejewel** : hilarious 

**katiejewel** : i have to waste psychic energy on levitating this stupid thing in front of my face and all you do is make fun of me 

**HannahSolo** : I don't know why you even bother since we're all in range for telepathy 

**katiejewel** : bouncing around each of your heads would be an even bigger waste 

**HannahSolo** : No wait, I've got it

**HannahSolo** : Evolve again to acquire thumbs 

**katiejewel** : you know im sensitive about my pathetic fingers and you still joke about it 

**HannahSolo** : What the fuck do you mean? 

**HannahSolo** : Not only do you have badass blades on your elbows, but you're basically fucking omniscient 

**HannahSolo** : I would trade my thumbs in a heartbeat for those 

**katiejewel** : they don't help with touchscreens 

**HannahSolo** : You should ask Katie to get you one of those phones for old people 

**HannahSolo** : With the giant buttons 

**katiejewel** : she keeps saying that me having unrestrained access to the internet is a risk 

**HannahSolo** : True, I can definitely see you trolling Twitter and doxxing people 

**katiejewel** : i was expecting the others to join in here. where's your boytoy? 

**katiejewel** : imagine robbing the cradle only to dump him after two weeks 

**HannahSolo** : He's turning nineteen very soon actually, so you can fuck off with that 

**HannahSolo** : And he's watching Ratattatouille with Wren and Eloise in the other room 

**katiejewel** : cute, but neither of those help your case very much 

**HannahSolo** : Oh yeah, acting like you didn't fuck him the first chance you got. Very cool 

**katiejewel** : in human years im technically younger than him, so it's not the same 

**katiejewel** : also you're lucky it was me who popped his cherry like a gentleman 

**HannahSolo** : No, it would be lucky if you had let me watch! Alex won't give me the details and he gets embarrassed when I bring it up 

**katiejewel** : keep at it, im sure he'll crack soon 

**katiejewel** : but it was his first experience with anal, so of course he won't give you details 

**HannahSolo** : Arceus, please don't tell me it ended in the type of disaster that I'm thinking of 

**HannahSolo** : But please tell me, I can handle it 

**katiejewel** : it ended with a cool handshake, that's all you need to know 

**katiejewel** : first times are better left private, next time i'll cut you a deal on front row seats 

**HannahSolo** : I'm holding you to that 

**katiejewel** : is there a reason why you'd like to see your boyfriend be pounded by other men? 

**HannahSolo** : Polyamory is a hell of a drug 

**katiejewel** : you know i could dig through your horny brain to find the real answer, right?

**HannahSolo** : Your lie detector must be on the fritz again

**HannahSolo** : Try turning it off and on again 

**katiejewel** : all i know is that you were never like this with thomas 

**HannahSolo** : Alright Julian, that's enough 

**katiejewel** : whatever, we all know you're the biggest voyeur in hoenn now anyway 

**HannahSolo** : Only in Hoenn? How insulting 

**katiejewel** : i can just imagine the type of weird shit you'd get up to if you were psychic 

**HannahSolo** : Feeling what other people feel would be pretty fucking badass 

**HannahSolo** : Have you ever linked with Katie as you're banging her to feel like 

**HannahSolo** : Double pleasure? 

**katiejewel** : you've definitely asked me this before 

**HannahSolo** : I was probably fucked up on ambrosia because I don't remember that at all 

**katiejewel** : the short answer is yes 

**HannahSolo** : And the long one is? 

**katiejewel** : i did it a lot when i was younger before the novelty of it wore off. its close to a sensory overload so its not that enjoyable 

**katiejewel** : it was quite fun when she would play with herself to get us both off though 

**katiejewel** : oh yeah that was also when I learned that girls can have multiple orgasms 

**katiejewel** : what the fuck is up with that? 

**HannahSolo** : It's one of the very few benefits of having a vagina 

**katiejewel** : it was useful to tell whenever katie was faking it too 

**katiejewel** : she caught on and stopped with the porn star moaning pretty quick 

**HannahSolo** : Holy shit is this modesty that I'm reading? 

**katiejewel** : this was back when i was still a Ralts with a micro prick obviously 

**katiejewel** : now im a master at crushing pussy 

**HannahSolo** : You better delete that last one before she reads it and finally releases you 

**katiejewel** : the only way im getting released is if I actually go out and buy that pool table 

**HannahSolo** : That one we looked at ages ago is still on my Amazon wishlist 

**HannahSolo** : With the beer can holders 

**katiejewel** : dont tempt me like that 

**HannahSolo** : Actually, it's going to be my wedding gift to you guys, so hurry up and propose already 

**HannahSolo** : I'm not waiting until we're all ancient and ugly for you to finally grow a pair 

**katiejewel** : oh no i hear katie at the front door 

**katiejewel** : i gotta go before she catches me 

**katiejewel** : your turn to delete messages xoxo 

**HannahSolo** : You fucking liar, every time I bring this up you always ghost me 

**HannahSolo** : Get back here 

**HannahSolo** : JULIAN 

**HannahSolo** : Unbelievable

* * *


	3. To Curry Favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly unconventional Valentine's Day chapter, but I had been sitting on this idea for a while and used the occasion as an excuse to write it up. Katie and Alex and underrated together. uwu

* * *

**katiejewel:** hiya, is anyone awake? 

**alex_campbell:** Barely 

**alex_campbell:** What's up? 

**katiejewel:** its not like an emergency or anything 

**katiejewel:** ignore me and go sleep, you're still a growing boy 

**alex_campbell:** You underestimate just how long it takes me to fall asleep 

**katiejewel:** jeez, another one with fucked up sleeping habits 

**katiejewel:** brandon is the only normal one out of us 

**alex_campbell:** At least working at the ranch has given me a consistent schedule now 

**alex_campbell:** Any reason why you're awake? 

**katiejewel:** not really, i've had insomnia off and on for like ten whole years now 

**katiejewel:** how about you? 

**alex_campbell:** My thoughts kinda run wild as soon as I lie down at night 

**alex_campbell:** Definitely not on the level of insomnia though 

**katiejewel:** yeah your stuff can be solved by cumming a couple times, right 

**alex_campbell:** Yeah, that’s been scientifically proven 

**alex_campbell:** Maybe I'll ask Hannah for a quickie when she gets up to check the eggs 

**katiejewel:** all men really are the same 

**katiejewel:** julian is out like a light after the second round 

**katiejewel:** an exploud probably couldn't even wake him up 

**alex_campbell:** Can't he do some like wacky mind fuckery to make you fall asleep? 

**katiejewel:** nah that's way too dangerous 

**katiejewel:** and leilana's sleep powder triggers my allergies, so all I can do is suffer 

**alex_campbell** : In that case, I'm willing to stay on messenger until you drift off 

**katiejewel:** awww you cutie 

**katiejewel:** want another tale of adventure? 

**alex_campbell:** You still have more? 

**katiejewel:** we could pull an all nighter and it still wouldn't be enough time to cover them all 

**alex_campbell:** Wow 

**alex_campbell:** Still, I don't see how anything could beat your spelunking in Meteor Falls 

**katiejewel:** cmon, i still haven't reached any of the sexy stories yet 

**alex_campbell:** Alright then, I'm curious 

**katiejewel:** hell yeah 

**katiejewel:** you'd be surprised how many horny trainers there are out on the road 

**alex_campbell:** Actually, meeting all of you has convinced me that most trainers are sex addicts 

**katiejewel:** yeah but for like normal people 

**katiejewel:** discovering that most people you run into between towns and cities are either down with hookups or fucking their own team 

**katiejewel:** it must scare them away forever 

**alex_campbell:** Please don't tell me that's the reason you did some of the gym circuit 

**katiejewel:** julian was the one who wanted to battle against gym pokémon 

**katiejewel:** i just used it as a reason to get out of petalburg 

**katiejewel:** nevermind that, i want to tell you the rest in person 

**alex_campbell:** Fair enough 

**alex_campbell:** So the sex was a bonus? 

**katiejewel:** an amazing bonus 

**katiejewel:** okay, let me set the scene for this one 

**alex_campbell:** The floor is yours 

**katiejewel:** it was a rainy day on route 117 

**katiejewel:** julian had just gotten his ass kicked by the pokémon at wattson's gym, so he wanted to do some training 

**alex_campbell:** Adorable 

**katiejewel:** he was still a ralts, and leilana was still just an oddish 

**katiejewel:** we were all soaked to the bone, and we came across a massive tent on the way to verdanturf 

**katiejewel:** it's common courtesy to introduce yourself to any trainers you see out on a route, in case they want to battle or trade supplies 

**katiejewel:** we walk up to the tent, there's an amazing curry bubbling away under its canopy 

**alex_campbell:** Arceus, please don't make me hungry at this time of the night 

**katiejewel:** it was the real galarian stuff too, with enough to feed about ten people 

**katiejewel:** we had pretty much ran out of food, so i was dead set on befriending whoever was inside, just for the warm meal 

**katiejewel:** we don't hear much inside, but julian sensed a lot of intense emotions 

**katiejewel:** at that time, his powers were super sensitive 

**katiejewel:** kinda worried, i do the usual trainer greeting, and poke my head inside 

**katiejewel:** there's a cute guy about my age, and he's butt naked 

**katiejewel:** he's standing there, thrusting away inside of a galarian ponyta 

**alex_campbell:** Really? Those are the psychic ones with the pink and blue manes, right? 

**alex_campbell:** I've heard that they're pretty good at reading people's emotions as well 

**katiejewel:** of course you'd focus on the least interesting part of the story, you nerd 

**katiejewel:** anyway, the guy doesn't hear me over the torrential rain 

**katiejewel:** he's facing away from me too, so all I can do is watch him pound this ponyta, before she senses that we're there 

**katiejewel:** she bucks him away, and he turns around, revealing THE BIGGEST COCK that I had ever seen at that point 

**alex_campbell:** How big? 

**katiejewel:** at least nine inches, maybe ten 

**alex_campbell:** fuck 

**katiejewel** : it made sense that he was training a ponyta, since his horse cock was basically made for her 

**katiejewel:** anyway, he goes bright red and covers himself with a pillow, as best that he could 

**katiejewel:** it doesn't take long for him to calm down though, once that i explain im cool with it 

**alex_campbell:** Did this guy have a name? 

**katiejewel:** william, which nearly made me laugh with how obviously galarian it was 

**katiejewel:** his accent was cute too, super posh 

**alex_campbell:** I think I can see where this is going 

**katiejewel:** im getting there! 

**katiejewel:** he throws on a pair of adorable briefs and politely invites me in out of the rain 

**alex_campbell:** What a gentleman 

**katiejewel:** at this point, im dying to have some of the curry, so he lets me stay the night 

**alex_campbell:** Are most trainers this dangerously friendly to each other? 

**katiejewel:** yup, it's part of the culture 

**katiejewel:** julian instantly takes to the ponyta, since it was pretty rare for him to find another psychic type in those days 

**katiejewel:** william ended up being quite the smooth talker, and it wasn't long before I was throwing off my soaking clothes 

**alex_campbell:** There we go 

**katiejewel:** i wasn't gonna fuck on an empty stomach tho, so we ended up hunched over some plates in our underwear 

**katiejewel:** alex it was the best fuckin curry i've ever had in my entire life 

**katiejewel:** like worthy of three michelin stars 

**alex_campbell:** What was so good about it? 

**katiejewel:** like just the right amount of spice to make you sweat 

**katiejewel:** but it wasn't overpowering either, you could eat bowl after bowl and be fine 

**katiejewel:** even the rice was perfect and fluffy, like he had access to a magic rice cooker out in the woods 

**alex_campbell:** I told you not to make me hungry! 

**katiejewel:** so you're fine with being horny at night but hungry is where you draw the line 

**alex_campbell:** Totally 

**katiejewel:** turns out that this guy's girlfriend back in galar was like some kind of teenage chef prodigy 

**katiejewel:** so he shares a lot of her recipes with me, as thanks for not freaking out about the pokephilia stuff 

**alex_campbell:** Wait so is that why you and Julian are so into cooking? 

**alex_campbell:** The story about him evolving after learning to bake a soufflé is legit? 

**katiejewel:** yeah it's crazy right 

**katiejewel:** that chance encounter with him sort of started a love of food in us that still continues to this day 

**alex_campbell:** What a sweet story 

**alex_campbell:** Just to be clear, you did end up sleeping with him? 

**katiejewel:** oh hell yeah 

**katiejewel:** he nearly split my ass in half 

**katiejewel:** was honestly a shock since I was just used to julian at that point 

**alex_campbell:** Wouldn't it be more painful than anything else? 

**katiejewel:** kinda, but he was super thoughtful with foreplay and lube beforehand 

**katiejewel:** i was willing to put up with it once he finally wanted to cum 

**katiejewel:** gonna be honest, still not the biggest fan of butt stuff 

**alex_campbell:** But he was? 

**katiejewel:** i swear it must feel better than a pussy to most guys or something 

**katiejewel:** julian still begs me for it 

**katiejewel:** what's so good about it 

**alex_campbell:** It just feels 

**alex_campbell:** Tighter 

**alex_campbell:** I dunno how to explain it 

**katiejewel:** still doesn't seem worth the extra hassle 

**katiejewel:** but anyway, he shoots a load worthy of his monstrous size inside me 

**katiejewel:** and we spend the rest of the night talking about travelling and other stuff 

**alex_campbell:** Are you still in contact? 

**katiejewel:** yeah we follow each others socials and chat sometimes 

**katiejewel:** told him to come visit the ranch if he's ever in hoenn again 

**katiejewel:** he has a family now i think 

**alex_campbell:** Wow, I keep forgetting you guys are like 

**alex_campbell:** Old 

**katiejewel:** im letting that slide cuz its late 

**katiejewel:** being a serious trainer for a couple years was super worth it tho 

**katiejewel:** just for the people you meet 

**alex_campbell:** The rumours about Marts giving out free condoms to trainers actually sound true now 

**katiejewel:** i still have a drawer full of them 

**katiejewel** : maybe i'll show you next time you're over ;) 

**alex_campbell** : Why don't we use one just for the novelty of it? 

**katiejewel** : sounds like a plan 

**alex_campbell** : Maybe one won't be enough 

**katiejewel** : oh definitely not 

**katiejewel** : would love to stay and flirt some more but im getting sleepy 

**alex_campbell** : Great to hear, remember to set an alarm 

**alex_campbell** : Hope you sleep well 

**katiejewel** : thanks nerd 

**katiejewel** : see you in like 

**katiejewel** : 4 hours 

**alex_campbell** : We'll suffer together

* * *


End file.
